worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Executoar Class Star Dreadnought
BACKGROUND The Executor-class Star Dreadnought, colloquially known as the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, Executor-class Star Destroyer or simply Super Star Destroyer, was a heavy warship class in the Star Dreadnought league, often used as command ships and flagships in the Imperial Navy. At their prime, they were among the largest vessels in the galaxy, and were almost invincible in combat, although they were costly to operate Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Ship Type: Star Dreadnought Class: Executor Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Depolyed: 0.5 BBY Cost To Manufacture: Billions of Imperial Credits Crew: 279,144 Gunners: 7,950 Pilots: 400 minimum Troops: 38,000 Notable Ships of Class: SD Executor SD Iron Fist SD Gaurdian SD Lusakya MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 7,000,000 Superstructure 3,000,000 (1B) Command Tower 150,000 (2) Sensor Array (6) 15,000 ea (2) Communication Array (3) 20,000 ea (3) Main Hanger 200,000 (3) Secondary Hanger (10) 30,000 ea (4) Main engines (13) 400,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(manY) 1,000 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 1,500 ea Large Airlocks (120) 5,000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 1,000 Superstructure (per 40 ft area) 750 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 75 Dual Heavy Turbolasers Turrets (1000) 500 ea Dual Turbolaser Turrets (1000) 400 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (2000) 400 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (10) 1,200 ea Concussion Missile Launcers () 2,000 ea Heavy Ion Artillery Turrets (40) 6,000 ea Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (120) 6,000 ea (5)Shields 2,000,000 per side (12,000,000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 100md points of damage or less. Anything more than 100md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set teh ships effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to starfighters or shuttles per turn. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to , and each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by . If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 200 mdc per melee. Only if a geereator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: Mach 8 Speed - Hyperspace: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200ly per hour), Class 10 Backup Hyperdrive (40ly per hour) Maximum Range: 6 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 19km Height: 1773m Width: 5456m Weight: Billions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 2.0, Class 10 Backup Sublight Drive: KDY Executor ion engine Power System: Multiple Hypermatter Reactors with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers, Cargo: 250,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (1000, 350 forward, 300 right, 300 left, 50 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d6x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 Strike WEAPON: Dual Turbolaser Turrets (1000, 350 forward, 300 right, 300 left, 50 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 Strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launchers (250, 50 forward, 75 right, 75 left, 50 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 240,000km DAMAGE: 5d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 30 per launcher BONUSES: +2 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (1000, 350 forward, 300 right, 300 left, 50 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 200,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (120, 30 forward, 30 right, 30 left, 30 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Artillery Turret (40, 5 forward, 15 right, 15 left, 5 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 360,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x1000 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 Strike in combat range. No bonuses beyond combat range. WEAPON: Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turret (120, 10 forward, 50 right, 50 left, 10 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 500,000km maximum DAMAGE: 4d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 150 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 75,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +10% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 200 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 300,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 800,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +35% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge MECHA COMPLEMENT (Imperial): Tie Fighters - 144 (12 squadrons), typical complement is 24 Tie Bombers, 48 Tie Interceptors, 48 Tie/ln and 24 Tie/rc or Tie Vangaurd. Shuttles - 24 Lambda class, 30 Sentinel Class and 12 Tie/sh Landing Barges - 25 Theta class AT-AT barges. 10 Y-85 Titan Dropships Other Auxiliary Craft - 12 Tie Boarding Craft, 30 Delta Class Stormtrooper Transports, upto 60 Assualt Gun boats, Skipray Blastboats or Gamma Class Assault Shuttles Walkers - 70, 30 AT-ATs and 40 AT-STs Also Carries 2 prefabricated garrison base NOte - This is the minimum that this class of ship carries. IF fully loaded craft carried could easily number into the thousands REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces